


You left me on seen

by flameakai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I need to get this outta my mind, Idk if its called sweet, Jeonghan loves cheol but didnt show it in a fluff way, Jeonghan misses seungcheol so much, M/M, Married Couple, Seungcheol misses jeonghan too but hes busy, Short fic huhu, Theyre both in love, sad boys, something small, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameakai/pseuds/flameakai
Summary: Seungcheol's too busy . Jeonghan misses him.





	You left me on seen

**_You left me on seen_**..

Han : Choi Seungcheol

Han : come back home. Tonight at 7.

Cheol : i cant . Im working overtime . And theres no train tonight.

Han : cant you go take an uber?

Cheol : there arent many ubers at mignight.

Han : its been a week, cheol. A week.

Cheol : Han..im sorry . Its just...its a big project,okay?

Han : so what if its a big project? Is work better than me?

Cheol : no!!! Of course not. Dont say that !

Cheol : you know what i mean..

Han : i dont know what you mean.

Cheol : Han... Please ,it's been a rough day

Han : everydays a rough day for me. Fine. Go on . Do your work.

Cheol : han!! Im sorry okay? Ill try finish it.

Cheol : you know im doing this for the both of us.

Cheol : itll make our lives easier in the future. So please

Cheol : bear it a little

 _Seen by Han_.

 

  
Cheol : did you take your dinner?

Han : i did. Did you finish work?

Cheol : a little bit more. Probably done by next week?

Han : are you serious?????

Han : we didnt even sleep in the same bed for like, 5 days.

Han : youre back at midnight and gone before i wake up.

Han : i miss you. Why are you like this?

Cheol : im sorry,i miss you too

Cheol : but i promise. After these ends ill treat you like a princess you are

Han : tempting but its gonna be temporary

Han : by one week youll get another big ass project again. And the cycle starts again.

Cheol : ....

Cheol : han..

Han : and you said its the best for us?? Whats the best for us??

Han : when are you going to be promoted? When are you making lives better??

Cheol : jeonghan, just a little bit more.

Han : a little bit more my ass.

Han : you said youre gonna cherish me forever at our wedding. You said youre gonna be here even when hard times came.

Han : and youre abandoning me

Cheol : IM NOT ABANDONING YOU

Han : really? Look at you now

Han : you came home only on weekends. Even on weekends you have work.

Han : is that not abandoning?

Cheol : look,yoon jeonghan.

Cheol : you want to have a pet? I give you.

Cheol : you want to have this new phone,you want to move in a new place,i give you.

Cheol : now you want a family. Im trying to give you ! Im working harder to fulfill your wishes ! Do you think adoption costs nothing? Do you think raising a kid costs nothing.

Han : I never force you to fulfill my wishes.

Cheol : i swear,yoon jeonghan. I swear to fucking anything if you're keeping this up im going to lose my fucking mind. I have work to do and all you're doing is sitting at home and do who the fuck knows what ,nothing!!!

Han : i lost mine already

_Seen by cheol_

Han : rude.

 

Han : why are you ignoring me

Cheol : im not ignoring you. Im busy.

Han : always busy.

Cheol : look,dont start it.

Han : are you coming home tonight? Ill cook dinner

Han : please. I miss you

Han : im sorry. My temper is bad.

Cheol : ....

Cheol : okay. Ill try to make it. Im sorry too.

Han : sokay

Cheol : i need to go. See u at dinner?

Han : okay

_Seen by Cheol_

 

  
Han : you lied.

 

  
Cheol : im so sorry . The CEO kept me on work and when i was about to tell you my battery was dead so i charged and continued to do work and i forgot about texting you

Han : terrible.

_Seen by cheol_

 

Han : seungcheol

Han : you lied to me

Han : fuck you

 

  
Cheol : sorry?? What?? What did i do??

Han : what did you do,my ass !

Han : work he said! Dont act like I dont know, seungcheol.

Cheol : but i was working !

Han : oh you know what? I didnt know drinking at a bar is called working

Cheol : han... Its just a drink. Wanna let it loose.

Han : is kissing a girl lets you loose too??

Cheol : what?

Han : (attached photo)

Han : if youre into cheating and girls,you should have tell me.

Cheol : i swear to god thats edited or something.

Han : who the fuck would edit a picture of you kissing who tf knows who???

Cheol : I clearly didnt do that!

Cheol : and im gay!

Han : i cant

Han : i cant even begin to explain how disappointed i am with you.

Cheol : i

Cheol : im sorry i was probably drunk and all please jeonghan i didnt mean that

Han : im tired.

Han : im tired of this already

Cheol : jeonghan please im sorry i wont drink at bars without you again im so so so sorry

Han : you never keep your promises,seungcheol.

Han : and eventhough im saying this youd probably not come back tonight

Han : work he says. To improve he says.

Han : liar.

Cheol : jeonghan im so sorry i know im a terribble person and so

Han : if you want to end this just say it.

Cheol : NO!!! Of course not. Please. Jeonghan

Cheol : i have to call you

Han : im in no mood for calls and fake sweet talks,seungcheol

Han : you dont have to come back home tonight,or tomorrow . Or anytime .

Cheol : i will . You just wait

Han : fuck you seungcheol

_Seen by Cheol_

  
Han : look at those fake promises.

Han : we 're done

Cheol : im on my way home

Han : well looks like you dont have to

Cheol : han. Im serious

Han : im also serious. Youre married to your job arent you?

Cheol : please dont say that

Cheol : im coming from daegu. It might take a while.

Han : dont come home. Im in no mood to entertain you.

Cheol : why? Am i hated that much???

Han : more like im the one being hated

_Seen by Cheol_

  
Han : you fucker you left me on seen

Han : seungcheol

Han : ....

Han : am i right?

Han : am i hated ?

 

  
Han : fuck

Han : youre really ignoring me arent you?

Han : thats it

Han : you should say it from the start

Han : i cant believe this.

Han : seungcheol

Han : cheol

Han : you dont want to come home after all.

Han : thought you did miss me but

Han : nevermind

  
_Seen by Cheol_

Cheol : yoon jeonghan ?

Han : fUCKING SAKE CHEOL WHERE WERE YOU???? WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME???

Han : I FUCKING MISS YOU OKAY IM SORRY IM TERRIBLE BUT DO YOU REALLY HATE ME??

Han : IM SORRY FUCK IM SERIOUS OKAY. I UNDERSTAND YOU OKAY. I GET IT YOU WORK HARD FOR THE SAKE OF US.

  
Jeonghan's phone rang. It was from Seungcheol. Jeonghan's pretty much a mess because he felt terrible,eventhough probably Seungcheol was annoyed by now but he's Seungcheol's husband,and he also have his insecurities and all.  
  
Jeonghan choked up a sob, "Cheollie...."

The line was silent for a minute.

"Yoon Jeonghan."

It wasn't his husband's voice.

"I'm sorry,but your husband passed away in an accident . "

 

__

  
_**...because you passed away** _


End file.
